<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【X-Men】Alex Summers‘ Redemption by Anub_is</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569685">【X-Men】Alex Summers‘ Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anub_is/pseuds/Anub_is'>Anub_is</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anub_is/pseuds/Anub_is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers在一次难以避免的事故中罹难。<br/>   在重生的路上，有不同的人引领着他的救赎。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Summers/Hank McCoy, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【X-Men】Alex Summers‘ Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>接天启 重制了4年前的一篇旧文<br/>Alex Summers/Hank McCoy<br/>⚠️微EC⚠️队琴AS挚友向<br/>私设超多 吐便当预警 算是半个Alex中心<br/>就当看着玩吧！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/1 Trust</p><p> </p><p>   眼部传来一阵刺痛，Alex Summers强忍着背部肌肉的酸痛艰难地睁开眼用手肘撑起自己的上半身，强烈的白光刺激着他的双眼，与头发颜色一致的金色睫毛微微颤抖着。一些灰尘随着不受控的咳嗽飘散在空气中，Alex手肘撑着坚硬的地面，硌得生疼，另一只手揉了揉进了沙尘的眼睛。身上的衣服已经被爆炸毁坏得看不出样子了，他叹了口气，突然有些回忆某个蓝色傻大个设计的第一版黄色战斗服。</p><p>   几乎是花光了所有力气Alex才从地上爬起来，所幸他的裤子几乎没怎么破损，除了左膝盖处的破洞，还有滴滴答答流出来的血。他的身上有很多伤口，以至于他都无法抉择先止住哪处伤口的血，尽管有几处格外骇人。</p><p>   说实话，Alex Summers对他现在的处境一无所知。他记得的最后一件事就是足以吞噬公馆的爆炸，被爆炸引起的冲击波狠狠插进他上腹的手臂大小的铁皮，和一个银发男孩奋不顾身的身影。他低下头，铁皮没了，伤口还在，并且一直在滴血。但此时此刻Alex并没有在承受难以忍受的疼痛，反而是隐隐的痛感源源不断从腹部传来，虽然也并没有让他好受多少。</p><p>   他环视四周，尝试辨认自己所处的环境。但他只能看清铺满碎石的地面，根本看不清远处有什么。还没等他决定向哪个方向探索，一个无比熟悉又遥远的声音突然响起。</p><p> </p><p>   “Alex！Alex Summers，是你吗？”</p><p>   Sean？</p><p>   Alex又使劲揉揉眼睛，他一向很相信自己的感官，但Sean Cassidy十几年前就死了，他怎么可能会再次亲耳听到他的声音？</p><p>   “我他妈出现幻觉了？该死的……”</p><p>   “什么？”有着浅色红发的青年一路小跑过来出现在Alex的视线里，后者不可置信地瞪大双眼。Sean拍了一下他的肩膀，“你才是幻觉呢！天哪老兄，你看起来像被战斗机轰炸了一万遍。顺便，你头发长长了好多，新发型不错。”</p><p>   “这应该是我想说的，天杀的，你怎么会在这里？你不是已经——”</p><p>   “死了，没错。这里是传说中的，变种人天堂——至少我是这么认为的。不，等等，问题是，你为什么会在这？”Sean眯起眼睛看向他。</p><p>   Alex愣了一下，随后像是筋疲力尽了，叹了口气。现在他大概能解释为什么胸腔下的伤口不再刺痛了，他微微张着嘴，“好吧，我猜，我死了，或者我疯了。”</p><p>   Sean睁大双眼，“什么？这不可能！”</p><p>   “你怎么和以前一样蠢，”Alex揉揉头，“这儿...该死的变种人天堂，难道不会让你的智商至少有那么一点提升吗？你死后来了这，我现在在这，所以我死了，有什么问题吗？....教授被他们抓住了，我引爆了公馆，没人来得及把我救出去，就这样。”Alex拍拍双手上的灰尘又擦擦脸，还是选择了坐回地上。</p><p>   “不，不是。你在说什么鬼话呢，你怎么可能死了？”</p><p>   “哈？”Alex皱着眉，考虑着要不要给他的老朋友肚子上来一拳让他清醒一点。</p><p>   “你知道我为什么会在这鬼地方吗，不，不是整个见鬼的变种人天堂，而是它的边界。我被分配到天堂边境，负责接待所有新到来的灵魂，在此之前每天我都会收到一页长长的名单——好吧，有的时候会。我的任务就是根据名单找人，不在名单上的要么就是走错地方了要么就是———根本没死，虽然我从来没有遇到过这种情况。你是第一个既没有走错地方也不在名单上的，Alex。这说明，你没死。”</p><p>   “开什么玩笑，老兄？如果我没死，那就快让我回去，拜托，他们需要我。”Alex疑惑地看着Sean。</p><p>   Sean思考了一会，开口道：“不如这样，让我问你一个问题。大概十分钟前，你有没有听到我的声音？我是说，那个声音，超声波。”</p><p>   Alex Summers回忆了一下，使劲摇摇头，微长的金发被干涸的血和尘土凝结成缕。</p><p>   Sean Cassidy迟疑了一会，脱下外套披到他身上，向Alex伸出手，“先和我走。”</p><p>   Alex Summers看着他，四周的强光照射得他不能完全睁开眼，也看不清Sean的脸。但他还是拉住了他的手。Alex感到一阵眩晕，想起多年前在古巴的海上，他便是这样坚定地抓住了海妖的手才得以险中求生。那时候他们还很年轻。而现在Alex成熟了很多。但Sean，他还是多年前的样子，一个毛头小子，没什么变化，原因不言而喻。</p><p>   Sean把他从地上拽起来，Alex拍拍他的肩膀，没头没尾地说了句，“Whatever。我相信你，兄弟。”</p><p>   Sean顿了一下，然后笑了，拉着他走，“你还是这么别扭，Summers。我也很想你。”</p><p>   Alex Summers没有反驳他。</p><p> </p><p>/2 Guilt</p><p> </p><p>   Alex勉强能够感觉到他们在向西走，直到穿过了某个界限，剧烈的白光才消散。面前绿意盎然的景象和平和的气氛让Alex不得不承认这地方的确像个天堂，但微弱却难以忽略的不适感还是让他惴惴不安，他很清楚那感觉存在的源头并不是他的伤势。</p><p>   Sean走在他前面，和煦的太阳光落在他红色的头发上。Alex看着他的背影欲言又止，最后没忍住还是打破了平静得有些诡异的气氛。</p><p>   “嘿.....我是说，Darwin，他在吗？”</p><p>   “哦，他在。他过得挺好的。”Sean对于Alex的疑问了然于心，他终于停下来转过身捏了捏Alex的肩角，“嘿，那个，他从来没有责怪你。”</p><p>   Alex神色复杂地眨眨眼，拉了拉身上的外套随即推着Sean继续向前走。Sean张了张嘴，什么都没说出来。这个地方并不是空无一人，相反地，Alex看到了很多张面孔的，几乎都很年轻，且陌生。这个事实让他心痛，有这么多年轻的变种人死去，他们有的或许做错了什么事，其余则几乎都是无辜的人。或是因为实验，又或是因为源于恐惧的敌视。然而他，或者他们，他的伙伴们，总是对此无能为力。</p><p>   “Professor X，还有你们，现在怎么样了？”Sean问道。Alex调整了下情绪，挑起一边眉毛，“哇哦，这故事可长了。”</p><p>   听完Alex绘声绘色讲完这十多年来的故事，Sean惊讶的不得了。</p><p>   “天哪老兄，我都不知道你还有个弟弟。”他一副震惊的样子，嘴都合不上。</p><p>   “Scott，对。我们分别了很久，在我把他送到学院之前。”说到这，Alex的心情又不可控地沉闷了一点。他总是会想起Scott自己承受的那些苦难，而他对自己的弟弟痛苦却无能为力，他甚至没有陪他一起度过整个童年。</p><p>   “哦天，我就是希望你能心情好点，怎么又这样。”Sean夸张地拍上了自己的额头，他的声音黏黏糊糊的，“换个话题，学院怎么样？还是Mr.Xavier的大宅子对吧，老天，他可真是个富家公子。我还记得当时训练的时候，那真是我人生中最奇妙的一段回忆。”</p><p>   “是啊。但我只在学院上了不到一学年的课就被征入伍了。那之后，教授沉寂了一段时间，不过还好，至少Raven回来了。再往后，就是现在了。”</p><p>   Sean点点头，“我们到了。”</p><p>   Alex这才向前看，面前的建筑外表看起来庄严肃穆，被白色的涂料覆盖得严严实实，没有一点瑕疵，可谓是一点人情味都没有，丝毫没有他印象中天堂该有的那种温馨的气氛。推开门的那张无比熟悉的面孔告诉了他为什么这个地方会是这样———那个金发碧眼却心狠手辣的漂亮女孩，身着一身雪白的礼服，披着白色皮毛大衣，Emma Frost。</p><p>   Alex一惊，几乎是立马就摆出了战斗的姿态，他对Emma的记忆还停留在她加入了Erik的阵营那时，但他随即放松下来，“你死了。”</p><p>   “我该谢谢你的评价吗？跟我来吧。”Emma笑了一下，为两人推开大门。</p><p> </p><p>/3 Request</p><p> </p><p>   “所以现在你是这的头儿？”Alex坐在内阁的沙发上，他还是有些戒备，不敢有什么大动作。</p><p>   “你可以这么说，亲爱的。我不是唯一的，但是最强大的心灵操控（Manipulating）者。”Emma喝了口茶，“不管怎样，你是自我接手这份工作以来，见到的第一个活人。因为我读不到你的思想。”</p><p>   之前在苏联怎么没见你这么幽默，Sean暗自腹诽。然而Alex听到“心灵操控”这个并不陌生的词组后只是一阵恶寒。</p><p>   “所以呢？我没死？那我为什么会在这里。”Alex有些头疼。</p><p>   “如果我清楚地知道的话，你也不会出现在这了。你身上的伤口还没有恢复就代表你并没有完全死亡，像你本该是的那样。但出现这种情况，一般来说，要么是你内心的执念太强，要么就是现实中有人对你的牵挂太深。”Emma带着天鹅绒手套的双手搭在摞着的双腿上，与钻石一般闪耀的女人此时此刻的确像是位天使。</p><p>   Alex皱着眉看她，好像在思考什么。Emma定神在Sean脑海中说了些话，随后让灰头土脸的Alex Summers赶紧找个地方整理一下仪容，她说他影响市容。</p><p>   两人灰溜溜走出宫殿，在确认他们远离了那平静得瘆人的美人儿后Alex才开口，“她刚才跟你对话了，对不对？你看起来心不在焉。”</p><p>   Sean有些犹豫地开口，“你得赶紧回去，Alex。你的灵魂不能一直僵持在人间和天堂的边界，用不了多久它就会被撕裂。”他低头看了看Alex身上已经开始渗血的纱布。</p><p>   Alex感到疑惑，“我的身体没有被炸成碎片？”</p><p>   Sean不置可否，“我不知道。你听到Frost说的话了，有的时候灵魂不是生理上的死亡就能驱逐的，事情不总是这么工作的。情况是，你想地球，或者地球上有人想你。”</p><p>   当然了。Alex在心里回答他。他那毛都没长齐的宝贝弟弟Scott Summers，对待他视如己出的教授，当然...还有Hank。他想念每一个人，也并不想离开他们。但Alex不是那么固执的人，或者说他不再是了。教授教给了他太多，Alex早已明白有些事情他必须接受，例如死亡和分离，再不习惯也一样。面对它，他也没有什么办法。</p><p>   “每一个来到这的灵魂都会怀念过去，不是吗？”他张开手，又紧紧握拳。</p><p>   Sean没有回答他的问题，“那便是有人想念你。”</p><p> </p><p>/4 The Past</p><p> </p><p>   Alex Summers有两段人生。</p><p>   并不是说他之前也有过这样，什么灵魂滞留在天堂人间的边界的诡异经历。而是说对于人生，或是活着，Alex有他自己的定义。</p><p>   Alex Summers的第一段人生一般被他自己定义为和Scott分离前的时光。年长的Summers小时候性格并没有年少时那么倔强，他很活泼，但也很坚强，是摔倒了也不会哭的那种小朋友。直到Scott出生后，Alex才将自己藏起来的所有温柔都给了弟弟（虽然平常他还是经常逗得可怜的小Scott哇哇大哭），儿时温暖的家庭给了他强大的内心。但所有事都一是一个道理，并不会一帆风顺。并不比Scott的情况好多少，Alex显露能力的那天差点在湖边杀死自己，他显然无法控制如此强大的力量。</p><p>   不久后，Alex在接近成年的年纪被征兵入伍。不受控的冲击波困扰着他的生活，暗无天日的军队生活无疑折磨着他尚未成熟的心智。长官总是面无表情地说只有摒弃情感的军人才能成为真正强大的武器。在战争年代，Alex Summers的内心被近在咫尺的死亡和对于自己未知能力的恐惧紧紧压迫，在窒息、黑暗，和呛鼻的硝烟味中他终于还是没控制住自己，伤了几个人，惹了些事，触犯了一些规则，被关进监狱。但他如释重负，整个监狱只有他一个人要求单独关押，那段时间几乎不能被称为正常的生活。</p><p>   他本以为自己会在监狱待上那么一段可观的时间，但Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的到来让他走上了截然不同的人生道路。在公馆间接杀死了自己的伙伴这件事让Alex夜里无法安心入睡。把自己封闭起来几天后他怎么都没想到除了教授以外来安慰他的人居然是一开始就被他冷嘲热讽的大只技术宅，Hank McCoy。后者在深夜敲开他房间的门时看起来无比羞涩（别误会，Hank面对谁都这样），连句完整的话都说不出来，Alex却觉得坐在他床边的Hank让他内心平静了许多。看着Hank玻璃一般的眼睛，Alex叹了口气，没再多说什么。</p><p>   Charles在一个相对于其他人来说算是非常青涩的年纪就展现了极其成熟的领导能力和教育水平，他教会Alex和其他年轻的变种人如何控制自己的能力（或者天赋，Alex开始慢慢这么认为），他甚至激发了Erik潜在的强大力量。队伍里的大部分人对这件事持观望态度，古巴海滩上发生的事情证明了他们对是否应该相信Erik的保守态度无疑是对的。</p><p>   自那之后Alex Summers就成为了泽维尔天赋学院的第一批学生中的一员，可好景不长，不久后他再次被强征入伍。和万磁王分道扬镳的Raven在Alex被Stryker抓去做实验前救下他。他并没有回学校，只是后来在电视上看到魔形女的伟大壮举时心里五味杂陈。镜头扫过伤痕累累的教授和疲惫不堪的Hank时，Alex像多年前的那个夜晚那样叹了口气，收拾了行囊就向着西彻斯特出发了。</p><p>   Alex睁开眼睛，Sean平稳的呼吸声从不远处传来，他不知道为什么人死了还能呼吸。但他知道过走马灯这种事情一般都是在死亡前最后一刻发生的，从腹部隐隐传来的撕裂感也把他拉回了现实。如果可以实现，要怎么回去才是现在最重要的事，教授、Raven、Moira，还有Hank怎么样了他都还不知道。</p><p>   迟疑了一会，他还是叫醒了Sean。</p><p>   “哦……没事老兄，我不用睡觉的，就是恢复精力而已。”Sean揉揉眼睛，Alex打算不把他看起来很困这件事说出口。“刚才Frost在跟我对话。我觉得她找到办法了，我是说，送你回去。当然，你也可以选择留在这里。”他摊手。</p><p>   “我得回去，如果可以的话。”Alex斩钉截铁，甚至没有经过思考，“他们需要我。”</p><p>   他停顿了一会，“.....而我也需要他们。”</p><p> </p><p>/5 The Present</p><p> </p><p>   听到门口有些不对劲的动静，Hank猛地从床上弹起来。有人把门打开了，野兽的本能让他屏住呼吸进入了戒备的状态，看清进来的是Raven后才放松下来坐回了床上。</p><p>   他泄了气，“Raven，我说过了......”</p><p>   “好了好了，我知道，下次我会敲门的。”蓝色皮肤的女孩直接坐在他的床上，“我来是想说，你最近很不对劲。”</p><p>   Hank不太敢直视Raven的眼睛，他知道她很容易就能看透他。“我很好，真的。就是最近太忙了，你知道.....沙巴泊那些事，还有万磁王、教授、新的孩子们.....甚至还有Logan，这有点太多了。”</p><p>   Raven盯着他，“Logan是谁？不，先不管那个。我说的是你不对劲，不是你快要过劳死了。我只是想说，不管怎么样，有什么事，都要来找我或者Charles或者任何人说，好吗？没什么好担心的，我会接纳你的，就像当初你接纳我一样。”</p><p>   Hank终于对上Raven的视线，她这才看见他眼底的哀伤和思念，深不见底。Raven心里一紧，她揽住Hank的后颈将他拉过来紧紧抱住。她当然知道Hank McCoy是个多聪明多理智的人，但就算Raven是世界上最了解Hank的人，此时此刻她依然完全无法与他感同身受。</p><p>   她不意外地感到后颈的皮肤被眼泪打湿，Hank只是小声地说了句，“什么都没留下。”</p><p>   Raven放开他，说，“什么？”</p><p>   “什么都没留下。”</p><p>   Hank的声音听起来冷静得可怕，但眼眶边缘落下的眼泪揭示着他的痛苦。Raven担心地看着他。就算Charles不提醒，她也会决定来和Hank谈谈，泽维尔天赋学院里几乎每个人都看得出来McCoy教授自从天启一战后就心不在焉。Hank蓝色的瞳孔像湖水一样安静透明，没有任何波澜，眉头微微皱起，Raven这才注意到他连眼镜都没取下。</p><p>   “我认为最奇怪的是，我甚至不需要任何人来安慰我。我的意思是，老天，我是个该死的兼职帮忙拯救世界的变种人科学家。...分离，或者死亡这种...这种事情，我应该早就早就做好准备了的。但我没有。”Hank终于挫败地低下头，双手紧紧捂住了脸，并不平稳的呼吸声提示着Raven他的情绪并不稳定。</p><p>   “我很想知道最后一刻他到底是什么感受。是害怕还是不甘，可我什么都不知道。公馆被炸毁了，而他什么都没留下，他是离爆炸最近的人，只有他没活下来。这真的挺难过的，不是吗？”</p><p>   “真不敢相信我居然浪费了那么多时间。这十年里我甚至没有一次能够鼓起勇气给他写一封信，而他见到我的第一件事就是给我一个拥抱。Raven，关于他我不知道的太多了，也没有机会再去得知，这感觉真的很难受。我们连一张合照都没有，我甚至不知道我该如何纪念他。”Hank的声音依旧很平稳，只是有些沙哑。Raven什么都说不出来，她尽量让自己看起来不那么关切和同情。Hank很少一次性说这么多话，他们都知道这场谈话的重要性。</p><p>   Hank吸了下鼻子，“不过，你们都不用担心。我会调整好的，我确定。只是在那之前，”他停顿了一下，看向Raven。Raven颔首示意他继续说。</p><p>   “只是在那之前，我无法停止对他的思念，一刻都做不到。”Hank湛蓝的瞳孔，一如既往的该死的纯净，而此刻里面那种Raven读不懂的沉重的情绪多得快要溢出来，她这么想到。Raven第一次这么想拥有Charles的能力。</p><p>   “我希望我们的谈话对你有帮助。”她只是这么说道，随后给了Hank一个落在脸颊的吻。</p><p>   Raven离开后，Hank躺在床上叹了口气，终于摘下眼镜，捏捏鼻梁，闭上眼睛，呼吸变得平稳许多。</p><p> </p><p>   “你看到了对吧？”Raven坐在Charles对面的沙发上，不断地喝着一杯水，显得很不安。</p><p>   “嗯。”Charles回答道，“还有Scott，他表现的方式显然更加明显，他两天没有进食了。Jean主动去找他聊。他的状态不太好。我相信Hank能做到，Scott，我还不确定，但我想Jean会帮助他。”</p><p>   “换成谁都不会轻松的，Charles。”</p><p>   “我知道，谁会习惯呢。我们都...很想念他。最初的那些人，现在只剩下我们了。你、我、Hank。还有Erik。”Charles疲惫地扶额。</p><p>   “你可从来没在孩子们面前这样过。”</p><p>   “我不能那样做。”</p><p>   “或许你也需要休息，Charles。”Raven把杯子放回桌上。</p><p>   “的确如此，而我们都需要，Raven。或许我们错过了最好的时光，但我们并没有走上错误的道路。做正确的事总是最困难的，人们的到来或离去都有它的意义。我们无法决定如何生、如何死，但可以决定如何活着。”</p><p> </p><p>   西彻斯特的夜晚很安静，可以听到壁炉里柴木燃烧的声音。Scott带着护目镜一言不发地看着镜子里的自己，一种前所未有的责任感充斥着他的整颗心脏。</p><p>   略微出乎意料地，Scott第二天早晨出现在了餐厅，与Kurt和Jean一起。他看起来状态好了一些，但只有Jean能看到红石英镜片后Scott乌青的眼圈。她的担忧并不比Charles的少，但除了使用精神力安抚以外，她也不知道该做什么。</p><p>   万磁王留下来帮助重建学院后就走了。孩子们都很惊讶为什么教授没把他留下来，对孩子们心中的疑问Charles只是笑笑，不言语。要知道，走之前万磁王可是在教授的房间里呆了整整一夜。</p><p>   学院恢复了以往热闹的氛围，一个爽朗可爱的氛围，Hank无疑对恢复生机的学院是感到欣喜的，但习惯没有Alex的生活比他想的要困难许多。</p><p>   以往，他知道Alex就在外面。虽然不在他的身边，但是还存在在这世界上的某处。他的心脏还在跳动，他的肋间肌仍在有规律地舒展，他的发丝依然会随着风的到来而轻轻拂动，这使他感到安心。Hank的确得承认他的职业病使得他在观察每一个人时都会格外注意他们的生物特征，而他并不擅长谈情说爱，他脑子里装不下花言巧语。但他青涩的爱慕让这一切都变得鲜活起来。</p><p>   在无趣的军旅生活的间隙里，Alex有时会给他寄回几张明信片，偶尔夹一枝干花。Hank总会被他幼稚的语言逗笑，却会将每一张都好好收起来。他从不曾回信，而Alex依旧乐此不疲。这一切心照不宣的默契都让他无比安心，关于Alex的一切都让他感到幸福。而如今Hank能做的只有活下去，带着他的那一份理想，直到团聚之日再还他一个早该兑现的拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>/6 Confess</p><p> </p><p>   “你听见了，”Sean摊摊手，“该怎么解决。”</p><p>   Alex蹙着眉头，“我只是不明白，什么叫与自己和解？我以为从高中毕业就能摆脱这些哲学的屁话了，你一定是在逗我。”</p><p>   “因为各种各样奇怪的隐晦的总之是我们不懂的理由，你的灵魂进入了不稳定的状态，如果你不尽早回去或者进来这儿，你就会被活活撕裂，我是说，半死半活地撕裂。相信我，Summers，没人想要那个。还有，Frost说过了，你得让那边的人找到原本属于你的一件特殊的物品，照你的说法，你的身体连渣都不剩了。”Sean想了想，“而那只是physical的那一部分，还有mental的那块，关于和解，我猜，你可能需要原谅自己。”</p><p>   Alex定定地看了Sean一会，揣摩着“原谅自己”的意思。在他尚且短暂的一生中，的确有着许多遗憾需要弥补。</p><p>   “我是说，你真的把自己逼的太紧了，一直都这样。我再次见到你的时候感觉你老了十岁，虽然你本来就老了十岁吧。但那感觉可真明显，老兄。很多时候你都需要和自己和解，大家都这样。有些事，可能的确是你的错。可有些事不是，就算你不做或者做出什么，结果都不会改变。”</p><p>   “天哪，你说话什么时候变得这么有哲理了。”Alex笑了一下。</p><p>   “我会把它当成赞赏。”</p><p>   Alex忽然弯下腰，吃痛地摔倒在地痛呼一声，“我能感受到....它在撕裂我！”</p><p>   “见鬼！”Alex躺在地上痛苦地不断扭动，大口呼吸，Sean大喊，“Emma！”</p><p>   依然是一身雪白服装的守护者闻声一路小跑出来，跪在Alex旁边用两只食指抵住了他的太阳穴，“他没有多少时间了，我会做所有我能做的。”随即Alex两眼一黑，一阵晕眩，仿佛身处某种他并不熟悉的环境，仿佛...掉到了另一个世界。</p><p>   这是教授的书房，Alex慢慢睁眼。空气中并没有任何味道，这很奇怪，甚至没有空气的味道；一切都被令人眩晕的炫光浸染，他的第一反应是梦境。但问题是，这不是他的梦境。</p><p> </p><p>   “Alex？”</p><p>   被叫中名字的人听到不可能认错的声音不可置信地睁大眼睛猛地回头，“Hank？Hank McCoy？”</p><p>   “我一定是在做梦，但管他的....”Hank没迟疑多长时间，他几乎是奔向Alex，比他高几公分的青年使尽全身力气紧紧地抱住他，有那么一瞬间Alex还以为他被野兽勒住了。他听见Hank说，“天...这感觉也太真实了…...”</p><p>   Alex呼吸困难地带着笑意拍拍他：“嘿大块头，我快被你勒死了。”Hank这才紧张地松开他。</p><p>   拉开了点距离后Alex终于能看清他日思夜想的人。Hank的眼睛还是那样，蓝。他甚至怀疑50年之后他的瞳孔究竟会不会像一般人那样变得浑浊，因为此时此刻，它也太他妈的纯净了。还有他的湿润的嘴唇和洁白的牙齿。唇红齿白的青年眼眶湿润地看着Alex，他如履薄冰的表情看得Alex有点想笑，但又感到无比的踏实。还有那么一点蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>   “能再次看到你真是太棒了，Bozo。”语罢，他便终于做了那件他十年前就应该做的事———吻住那个不善表达的小科学家。Alex很明显地感到Hank轻微抖了一下，但是并没有任何动作，只是傻傻地闭着眼承受着他的吻，脸和脖子以及耳尖都以肉眼可见的速度红了个透，并且快窒息了。</p><p>   “不会换气，哼？”Alex终于放过他，对着他笑。天，这混蛋真是该死的英俊，Hank想到。</p><p>   “这...这太诡异了，你去世了而我却在做这种梦，还是在教授的书房里！”Hank绝望地说道。</p><p>   “梦到我很奇怪，嗯？”Alex一如既往地笑得狡黠，不得不说他真的很擅长这个，“我以为你会经常梦到我。”并且他满意地看着Hank语无伦次的样子。</p><p>   “干正事，别让我看这个。”Emma的声音在Alex脑海中响起，吓了他一跳。“哦，天哪，你一直在那？”</p><p>   “谁？”Hank有些疑惑。</p><p>   “不，不亲爱的，没什么。”Alex听见Emma在他脑子里说Yes。</p><p>   “Hank，我知道以你的智商和思维方式，你肯定觉得自己是疯了，但你必须相信我接下来说的话。”Alex没给Hank思考的机会便继续说了下去，“我不是一个梦，好吧我的确在你的梦里，但我不是你想象出来的。我就是Alex Summers，技术上来说当公馆爆炸后我没并没有死，或者说没有死透半死半活。总之，现在我的灵魂在天堂边界，你可以带我回来，你需要找到一间属于我的特殊的东西。我们只有.....”</p><p>   “不到12个小时的时间。”Emma提醒道。</p><p>   “对，不到半天的时间。明天日出前找到它并且按照教授说的做，我可能就可以回来。只要我也能做到我该做的事的话。”</p><p>   Hank愣了好一会，眨眨眼睛尝试着消化他说的一切。这信息量实在太大，他一时反应不过来，最后只重复了一遍，“你没死？”</p><p>   “是的Hank，我没死。而现在我要走了。”Alex看到自己的腿开始变成尘埃飘走。</p><p>   “不，别走！”Hank感到那种无法控制的恐惧和无力又笼罩了他，他抓向Alex的肩膀却抓了个空。</p><p>   “我相信你，大男孩。还有，如果这是我们最后一次见面的话，我想说....我爱你。这句话已经迟到了十年。”</p><p>   他笑了一下，就像他们第一次见面时那样，说出的话却如此动人。Hank看着Alex的最后一部分也化作灰尘消散，心跳声大得震耳欲聋，他猛地从睡梦中惊醒。Hank拿起放在床头柜上的眼镜，想戴上时却先摸到了满面的泪水。</p><p>   Hank穿好衣服，焦急地走出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>/7 Salvation</p><p> </p><p>   “你是说，我们可以复活Alex？”Charles思索着问道。</p><p>   “是的，准确来说是我们还有机会，那个梦是这么说的，那太诡异了，但相信我！”Hank有些无法组织自己的语言，他激动极了。</p><p>   “这可不像你，Hank。”Raven质疑道，“我认识的那个Hank McCoy可不会根据一个怪梦就得出这样反科学的结论。”</p><p>   Hank抓住她的肩膀，“相信我，Raven，我也不太相信，但如果这是真的，如果呢？我们不能放过任何可能，对吗？”</p><p>   Raven看着这个她最了解的大男孩如此心急的样子，也根本不忍心反驳他。</p><p>   “Hank是对的。”一直沉默的Scott开口了，大家都看向他，“哪怕只有一点可能，我们也要抓住这个机会。我不会放弃任何能让Alex回来的机会。”Jean默默地点点头。</p><p>   “稍等一下，”Charles忽然抵住太阳穴，眉头紧蹙，“Emma......那是你吗？”</p><p>   Raven震惊地瞪大了眼睛，Hank也是。“是真的！”</p><p>   随后，没人打扰Charles聚精会神地使用他的精神力，他的表情除了严肃之外没有什么变化。大家都很紧张地看着他，几分钟后Charles终于将手指挪开，声音有些颤抖，“Hank是对的。现在我们需要一件属于Alex的具有特殊意义的物品，大家分头找，别吵到正在睡觉的孩子们。Hank，带我去Cerebro。”Hank点点头就赶快推着Charles走了。</p><p>   “嘿Scott，我们要怎么找那些东西？”Warren问道。</p><p>   “......”Scott沉默了一会，“我不知道。Alex什么都没剩下。”</p><p>   Jean感觉到他的情绪又开始波动，赶忙安抚道，“没关系Scott，我们到处找找，宿舍教室训练场，肯定会有什么，现在我需要你打起精神来，好吗？”</p><p>   Scott看着她坚定的样子，点了点头。</p><p>   但Alex把Scott送来时并没打算久留，因而他什么行李都没带。事情发生的太快，然而爆炸后公馆和学校都被重建，所有东西都焕然一新，想要找到属于Alex的东西根本是无稽之谈。更何况还需要带有特殊意义。年轻的变种人们几乎翻遍了整个学校的每个角落，直到将近天亮却依旧一无所获。Scott着急得快要崩溃，但最后还是挫败地出现在了Cerebro门口。Jean寸步不离地跟着他，快要被Scott悲伤的情绪淹没。</p><p>   “我们没找到，”Jean率先开口，“我很抱歉，但，Alex什么都没留下。他当时离爆炸太近而公馆现在又重建了，我们也没有时间回到Alex家去，Kurt并没有去过那里，真的很抱歉。”</p><p>   Jean极其不忍心地看到Hank差点倒下的样子，他的样子只能用失魂落魄四个字描述。就好像他的一部分也随着Alex一起死去了那样。</p><p>   “你不必感到抱歉，Jean，这件事情不怪你。而我也本应该早就接受这件事的，我居然在想着复活Alex，这太荒谬了。”Hank声音有些颤抖，他正在被迫承受着再一次失去希望的痛苦。</p><p>   “你们确定什么都没找到？Raven，你有留下Alex的任何东西吗？”Charles有些不甘。</p><p>   “我十年没回来了，Charles。就算他给我写信我也根本收不到。”</p><p>   “等等，”Hank突然想起来什么，“明信片！我有他的明信片！Kurt，带我去我的房间。”蓝皮肤的年轻人听到指令着急忙慌地拉住Hank“嘭”地一声消失在蓝色烟雾里，又在一分钟后回到原地，Hank手里多了个盒子。</p><p>   “太阳马上就要出现了。”Jean有些紧张。</p><p>   “给我一秒钟，”Hank的声音很慌乱，手也在抖，他打开盒子把所有Alex寄给他的明信片和几朵看起来十分脆弱的干花放到Charles手上，“拜托了，Charles。真的拜托。”</p><p>   “我会尽我所能。”说罢，Charles启动了Cerebro。</p><p> </p><p>   躺在平台上本已经做好了接受死亡的准备的Alex忽然惊醒，他拉住Sean的手，“他真的来了。”</p><p>   Emma将手按在他的胸口，手心散发微弱的白光，“这将是你唯一的机会。”</p><p>   Sean也紧紧握住他的手祈祷道，“拜托老兄，虽然我们下次见面可能会是很久很久之后，但你一定要成功，就当我烦死你了至少六十年，不，七十年都不想再见到你了，拜托！”</p><p>   Alex笑了，然后闭上眼，此生从未感到如此坚定过。</p><p>   事实是，他的心远比他想象的要强大而且宽容。Alex Summers失去意识后感觉像是做了一万年的梦，梦里他的记忆从未完整过，只是在一遍一遍地经历着同一件事，那些在他生命中给他带来巨大痛苦的事。但不一样的是他知道，最终，会有人引领着他走出阴霾。Scott，Charles，以及Hank。他始终明白，是生命中重要且不可或缺的伙伴使他变得完整，他的信念太过强大，他的灵魂也终于归位，不再苦苦挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>   再次恢复意识前，Alex首先是闻到了一股没那么刺鼻的消毒水味，随后他立即察觉到了身上盖的被子被太阳晒过的味道，这是Hank的习惯。Alex渐渐苏醒过来，他缓缓睁眼，首先看到了一颗棕色的头靠在他的手臂上。他没忍住笑出了声，却又因为拉伸到腹部的剧痛倒吸了一口气。他彻底吵醒了Hank。</p><p>   “....什么，Alex！你醒了，你还好吗？身上有不舒服吗？能听见我说话吗？你没有心跳，身上全是伤口，而且昏迷了将近一周，这真的太可怕了，我以为你还是死了，我还为你.....”Hank有些窘迫地停住。</p><p>   “我感觉.....很好，就是肚子很疼。至于心跳，Emma Frost说不出意外过两天会恢复的，这是灵魂归位的副作用，好像是这么叫的。先不管这些，你原以为我死了，然后你还为我哭了，对吗？”Alex轻车熟路地说着会让Hank窘迫的话，“我知道你哭了。”</p><p>   “我......”Hank绝不会承认他哭了很多次，在那些过分平静的夜里。</p><p>   “哈哈，不逗你了，童子军，”Hank稍微有点恼羞成怒，他明明比Alex大，“顺便，别那么使劲捏着我的手了，Hank，我手臂马上就要缺血坏死了。”Hank这才如梦初醒似的赶紧松开了他。</p><p>   “我...我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，先听哪个？”Hank有点紧张地说道。</p><p>   “坏的吧。我很确定我的内心不会再受到伤害了。”Alex调侃道。</p><p>   “坏消息是，你寄来的那些明信片和干花都没了。”Hank难得调皮了一点，Alex就直勾勾地盯着他，将他的情绪尽收眼底。</p><p>   “哦天哪，你居然收到他们了？我以为你根本拒收了。”Alex拍了下额头，“那好消息呢？”</p><p>   “好消息是，我也爱你。”Hank红着脸，以一种倔强地姿态说出了这句话。Alex笑出了声，他感到了Hank的窘迫，但此时此刻的他实在是太可爱了，Alex真的忍不住。</p><p>   “来这，Bozo。靠近点。”Alex扬了扬下颌，示意他过来。</p><p>   “天，别以为我不会揍现在的你。”但Hank还是乖乖靠近。</p><p>   Alex稍微坐起来了一点，直到他们之间的距离足够近，然后他极轻柔地用自己的唇贴住了Hank的，没有任何其他动作。窗外瞧瞧投射进来的阳光像是一层金纱，温柔地笼在两个青年身上，闪闪发光。</p><p>   这一刻实在太美好，门外的Scott看到了都没有忍心打断他们，Charles也一样。他拍了拍Scott的背，让他休息一会，自己将药物交给Hank，Scott已经好几天没睡，他思索了一会后点了点头，把药物交到了教授的手里，随后走向自己的房间。Charles看着那孩子并不高大的背影，叹了口气。他多少是有点感叹的。</p><p> </p><p>/8 The Future</p><p> </p><p>   在故事的最后，太阳终于再次照耀在他们的身上，像每一个美好的结局那样，他们终将在没有黑暗的地方再次相见。同样被坚信的，他们会活下去，并会继续铭记。*</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p><p>*瓦连京·拉斯普京《活下去，并且要记住》以及乔治·奥维尔《1984》</p><p> </p><p>我的第一个&gt;10k给了AH!!四年前我写的第一对欧美cp 有太多话想说也有太多回忆 这对cp对我来说真的意味着很多东西 这篇文章也是 <br/>这篇文有很多不成熟的地方 我依然在摸索如何创作 请多包涵！<br/>以后估计会接这篇写一些泽维尔天赋学院的日常或者继续旧文新改 也算是圆了一个梦吧嘎嘎嘎</p><p>以及最后，非常感谢阅读到这里的你！承蒙厚爱，谢谢！</p><p> </p><p>·</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>